1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a stroller frame with a brake mechanism, especially to a brake mechanism can lock and unlock the rear wheels of a stroller automatically by detecting a caregiver's hand whether near or left the handle of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
To lock and unlock rear wheels of a traditional stroller, users are always needed to operate the brake mechanism either by hand to actuate or by foot to step downward on each side of the stroller separately.
For instance, some of the known brake mechanisms can be mounted on traditional stroller included two pedals featured by each being formed with a latch portion, and each of the rear wheels being correspondingly formed with a toothed portion for engaging with the latch portion. By stepping downward on the pedals mounted on both sides of the stroller, may drive the latches portion to engage with a corresponding toothed portion of the rear wheel respectively so as lock the rear wheels.
Once the stroller is stayed on a hill or relative higher place and the user forget to lock the rear wheels, or one side of the brake mechanism has been failed to lock its respective rear wheel, would endanger the baby occupant in the stroller, as the stroller may roll away toward the driveway by gravity of itself, or may roll and fall into a side ditch when the caregiver's hand being unintentionally left the handle of the push bars.